Poe Room Assignments
Poe Cottage Room Assignments Pre 2006 * Gazoo 1982-1983 Freshmen * Tabby Cat (Tabitha Allen) 1983-1984 Sophmores * Tabby Cat (Tabitha Allen) 1984-1985 Juniors * Tabby Cat (Tabitha Allen) 1985-1986 Seniors * Tabby Cat (Tabitha Allen) 2006-2007 Basement * Carmilla (Sara Waite) - in the Lovecraft Room, until events in The Riddle of Sappho * Anomaly (Monica Carter) - Winter and Spring 2007 Ground Floor There are no student rooms on the first floor, although stories conflict on this point. Second Floor *Team Kimba (mostly freshmen) is on the second floor. Phase is in room 216. Third Floor * 302''The Transfer Students'' ** Angel ** Go-Go (until September 29, 2006) ** Wallflower (starting October 2, 2006) Attic 2007-2008 Basement There's at least one bedroom remaining after the Summer 2007 renovations that isn't the Lovecraft Room. Nonetheless, Anomaly was still relocated to the Second Floor for the Fall 2007 Term.Siblings and Savages, Part 1 Ground Floor There are 8 junior high rooms on this floor, plus 2 apartments for the house parents. Each apartment has a master suite, two spare bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, living room, and an office to do actual their gobs of paperwork. *Master Bedroom 1 **Bella Horton Second Floor There are 40 student rooms plus 4 RA rooms on each floor. Since the rooms are doubles, each floor can hold 80 students, for a total of 168 (presuming most RAs are singles) students on these floors. The following data can be cleaned up by someone - most of this is WOG from ElrodW. *210 (RA) **Loophole (Elaine "Lainie" Nalley) *211 **Pejuta (Kayda Franks) **Bladedancer (Chou Lee) *212 **Scrambler (Joanne Jackie "JayJay" Jendleschmidt) **X-O (Tara Hardy) *213 **Bugs (Bunny Cormick) **Riptide (Elena "Rip" Neva Natividad Amicella Lucita Obregon) *214 **Vox (Vanessa Jackson) **Tempest (Sharisha Kincaid) *215 **Generator (Jade Sinclair) ***Shroud (Jinn Sinclair) **Tennyo (Billie Wilson) *216 **Fey (Nikki Reilly) **Chaka (Toni Chandler) *217 **Phase (Ayla Goodkind)There's No Place Like Poe: Part 1 **Vamp (Alex O'Brien) *218 **Pounce (Danny Franks)What's New, Pussycat?: Part 1 **Lancer (Hank Declan) *219 **Verdant (Pilar) **Selkie (Heather O’Malley) *220 (RA) **Steve Rossiter *221 **Teke (Shawn Grace) *222 **Kenny **Risk (Brandon Fellows) *223 **Voodude (Jon/John Homer) **Jeff *224 **Aggro **Michelangelo (Gerald "Stoner" Sturm) *225 **Gabriel **Flux (Benny Hardew) *226 **Ricardo **Hardwyrd *227 ** Absinthe (Gwen Wylann) (Unnumbered empty room, 2007-10-12Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice, Part 1) ** Sphere (Dana Martin) Transferred from room 232, 2007-10-23Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice, Part 2 *228 **Murphy (Joanne Gunnarson) **Anomaly (Monica "Noms" Carter) *229 **Punch (Evelyn "Evvie" Chambers **Envy (Seraphina Sophia "Fina" Valocco) *230 (RA) **Angel (Mary Goodhope) *231 **Roulette (Amy Maguire) - Until 2007-08-30, transferred to Hawthorne Cottage **Ribbon (Alyss Megan Morgan) **Knockoff (Martina Hugues) - Transferred from Room 237, 2007-08-31. *232 **Jinx (Amanda Conner) **Cinderella (Cindy) until 2007-10-02 **Sphere (Dana Martin) from 2007-10-02Round and Round: Part 3 until 2007-10-23Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice, Part 2 ** vacant *233 **Crimson Comet (Cecile "CeeCee") **Eidolon (Pamela) *234 **Peacock (Lina Samhurst) **Cover Girl (Bethany "Beth" Anders)Word of God from E. E. Nalley *235 **Iron Rose **Scapegrace (Jessie Harrow) *236 **Shipwright (Lexi) **Cinderella (Cindy) by 2007-10-02 *237 **Striatura Blu (Christina Violante) **Knockoff (Martina Hughes) - Until 2007-08-31, moved to room 231 ** vacant *238 **Breakdown (Pamela Green) **Downpour *239 **Esoteric (Erin Frank Danielson) **Archon (Victory Jaxton) Third Floor *330 (RA) **Blackrose (Rosalyn Dekkard) *331 **Feral (Erin Wynguard) *332 **Plastic Girl (Jody Cooms) **Shove (Julia Krets) *333 **Wallflower (Lily Paige Turner) *334 **Freeze Frame (Naomi Anders) **Mega-Girl (Martine "Marty" Pen) *335 **Electrode (Jaqueline "Jackie" Warwick) *336 **Destry **Quake *337 **Kelly **Lissa *338 **Gorgon **(unknown jr) *339 **empty Attic The following are assignments in the attic rooms (primo real estate)Word of God from ElrodW *410 - Tammy *411 - Sonex (Rafael Eagan) *412 - Omega (Alika Faletagola) *413 - Boudacia (Erin Manly) *414 - Shrike (Della Havelock) *415 - Beltane (Kendall "Belle" Forbes) *416 - Zenith (Zoe Nesmith) *420 - Kelly *421 - Cascade (Philippa) *422 - Diamanta (Peggy Miller) *423 - Troika *424 - unlisted sr *425 - Hippolyta (Anosha Ibrahimi) *426 - Mokele' (Peter Smith) *430 - *431 - unlisted sr *432 - unlisted sr *433 - unlisted sr *434 - Skylar Howes *435 - Askey *440 - *441 - *442 - *443 - *444 - unlisted sr *445 - 2016-2017 Basement Ground Floor Second Floor Third Floor *Unknown 1''Ink in her Veins: Part 1'' *Scrye *Cherry Bomb Attic References Category:Poe Cottage